Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-29831393-20170402035306/@comment-31292066-20170402134632
First, he said about Pale Moon's not having a "Flipping First Stride". That is a lie, it posses 3 actually, Prana, Lunatec and Mephisto. I didn't say Mephisto because he does virtually nothing as a First Stride, while the other 2 does. I wasn't talking about quality, but rather the fact that they do exist and he seemingly forgot them. Now if you want to argue I will gladly do a throwback to when I discussed Prana VS Amanda with you, where I pointed Pros and Cons of each other. But wait! Why wait? Lunatec provides an interesting first turn if you had G-Guardian before, because he will not only add +4000 Power to each column (+2000 to VG column if you use Pleasure/Cat Knight's skill) but he will also have something to pressure. Mephisto is good and his skill should be aimed to the useful potential...that can be archieved with 4~8 Face-Up Magia Cards. If you stride Lunatec after G-Guardian Maja, you have one. 2nd Stride Milward and use her effect to flip anything Magia. That's 3. The next turn you go into Mephisto and you flip anything Magia, including himself. That's 4 and you're good to go. But wait! There's more! Let's go with a Prana route. You first stride her and flip anything Magia. That's 2. Your 2nd Stride is Milward, flip Mephisto and that's 4. You're 1 G-Guardian away from getting 6 Magia units for Mephisto's most useful potential. Then, Amanda. You stride Amanda and apply a decent pressure at the opponent. You 2nd Stride Milward and flip anything Magia, that's 3. You 3rd Stride Mephisto and flip anything Magia and you'll be at 4. You're good to go from here. Now, you say I might as well not enable GB2 by deciding to use Amanda, but then it leaves me open for two issues. Let's believe that I had a bad hand, and I know I will heavily depend on luck to be able to Stride next turn. If I have a G3 on my soul and GB2 enabled, I could use Phantom!Harri's skill and secure it or at least use it as PG Fodder, but that won't be possible if I first Stride Amanda. If I get stuck on Magician!Harri, however, I can at least use his GB2 skill to get a chain call starting. All in all it's better than be stuck on a vanilla VG. Also, I'd like to point out Mephisto is not your only play. He is an undeniably good card, but he's not your go-to everything. Your deck should work into making him stable naturally, but if the situation asks, why not use Milward or Dragon Masquerade? Sometimes the extra pressure of Milward's skill or the multiple attacks of Dragon Masquerade can be of a greater use than additional power stacks. If you plan on pushing the game with Milward's on-hit, you can call spare units in soul, like extra Perytons or G3s you don't plan on using for Phantom!Harri's skill, and push them to hit, then if they do, replace them by Princesses and you'll have another attack. If you decide to do something more straightforward, use Dragon Masquerade and secure the 2nd ray of attack, it's specially interesting if you use Jacqueline. It's pretty expensive, CB-wise, but it should at least reduce your opponent's hand a lot.